1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention, control and extinguishing of fires in confined spaces and, more particularly, to the control and extinguishing of fires while facilitating safety for personnel activity during an emergency.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with solving the problems of extinguishing fires in confined spaces where mammalian life, and in particular, human life is present. As is well known to those in the art, fires are supported by oxygen and that by using some means to deplete the surrounding area of oxygen or lowering the percentage of oxygen will result in the fire being extinguished. Therefore, the solutions, as taught by the prior art, revolve around producing a habitable, yet combustion suppressant atmosphere in the confined area.
Cohrt et al discloses the use of an inert fire fighting gas, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,284, (Nov. 28, 1999) for fighting fire in an enclosed space. Cohrt et al teach of producing this gas by a reaction of ammonia mixed with atmospheric air to produce nitrogen mixed with water vapor. The fire fighting mixture is produced in a small gas turbine having a combustion chamber into which the ammonia, in liquid form, is sprayed along with water. The resultant gas is used to fight fire.
Vasquez discloses a smoke removal apparatus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,198, issued Jan. 19, 1982, with suction or blowing and directional discharge options. Respective first and second conduits are connected alternatively with the suction and discharge side of the suction-blower unit for removing the smoke. An inert gas injection mechanism is provided in conjunction with the suction-blower unit for replacing the smoke with an inert gas to squelch combustion.
Lambertsen et al discloses Breathable Fire Extinguishing Gas Mixtures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,706, issued Feb. 28, 1989, for a process for safely preventing, controlling and/or extinguishing fires in confined spaces by introducing carbon dioxide and other inter gasses, such as nitrogen and helium to lower the oxygen content to a concentration in the range between 8% and 15% by volume while increasing the carbon dioxide content of the confined space to an amount in the range of 2% to 5% by volume. The combination of reducing oxygen concentration and increasing carbon dioxide concentration in the gaseous environment of the confined area works together to sustain human life while extinguishing flames.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,514, to Carhart et al, issued Jul. 8, 1975, discloses a process for suppressing fires in confined spaces by adding nitrogen to the area to increase the total gaseous pressure of oxygen in the area at a level that will not support combustion.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,667, issued to Huggett, Oct. 8, 1974 discloses an oxygen-containing atmospheres. Theses mixtures contain oxygen, polyatomic gases having a high heat capacity, and helium.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests the on-site breathable fire control system which can make an unlimited amount of cooled, oxygen-depleted air that can still be consumed by humans while extinguishing fire and reducing smoke.
The present invention features a portable, modular, on-site, breathable fire control system which can make an unlimited amount of cooled, oxygen-depleted air that can still be consumed by humans while extinguishing fire and reducing smoke. This system may be incorporated into an already existing heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit for enhanced fire safety in a home or building. The system may also be used as a mobile unit attached to a fire safety vehicle wherein a transmission conduit transfers the processed air directly to the area on fire. Additionally, a fire-resistant tarp-like structure of sufficient size may be used to enclose a burning structure while the processed air is transmitted thereto via a transmission conduit.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces without damage to equipment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces without loss of habitability for personnel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces without loss of consciousness for personnel or significant impact on the mental acuity of personnel in the confined space.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces that is economical.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces utilizing pressurization of a building to prohibit further fire growth.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces employing external pressurization techniques.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process for safely controlling and extinguishing fires in confined spaces by creating habitable, extinguishing air in almost unlimited amounts at the scene of the fire.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a breathable fire control system and process that employs normal air leaving no room for harmful amounts of impurities, such as carbon monoxide.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be more apparent from a study of the enclosed text and the appended drawings.